


Smoke crash

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Blade never gives up if there is a possibility that someone is still out there, possibly alive.He'll try until he can.
Relationships: Blade Ranger & Maru, Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger, Dusty Crophopper/Windlifter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Blade was extremely stressed out lately, he wasn't spending much time with his team and he seemed to be exhausted.  
It had been a busy year for firefighters, the weather was dry and hot and there had been more and more thunderstorms lately.  
Nearly one third of the park had burned down last week and two tourist had died in forest fire.  
The team wasn't able to find them in time, Blade and others searched the area for hours while trying to put out the fire, even after the fire was out noone knew where they were, the tourists they were looking for were two young cars, One 23 year old black Mercedes and one 21 year old white male Toyota.  
They were two brothers who had come to the Piston Peak National Park to explore, two photographers who loved the nature and camping. Finally everyone were too exhausted to keep searching and the only one who refused to give up yet was Blade. 

After another long few hours Blade had returned to the base to take more fuel to keep searching, he was exhausted and he was breathing heavily,  
"I can't let them die, they must be here somewhere"  
Everyone were worried about the two cars, but also about Blade, he wasn't looking wery good.  
"blade i can't let you out there again, not like this.. Look at yourself! You are covered in black ash! You are coughing and shaking! You'll crash!"  
"Maru, i can't let them die!"  
Blade protested, he was hurting physically, but the thought of letting those two cars die hurt him even more.  
"Blade, i know it's hard for you, but i can't let you out there! Especially alone! You know i can't!"  
Blade knew Maru had a point, but he still couldn't just sit there without knowing weather these cars were dead or alive and where they were.  
Suddenly someone approached from behind Maru, noone really heard him coming until that someone spoke up.  
" I'll go with him"  
It was Dusty, Maru turned around to look at the plane, Dusty was in better condition than Blade but he too still looked awfully tired.  
Blade was just looking at Dusty, still slightly panting, his expression didn't change, he was almost too exhausted to think about anything else besides saving those two cars.  
Maru gave it a second to think about, and finally turned back to Blade, looking him dead into eyes with worried and serious expression  
"Last time… and you will come back, if ANYTHING goes wrong and you can't find them...return right to the base. 

Blade gave a nod to him and they both loaded with retardant and fuel to fly. They took of right after having their tanks full and made their way towards the destroyed park.  
The sun had set and glowed slightly behind the horizon line, behind the thick smoke, it was getting quite dark, this thought made Blade even more uneasy, he knew that chances of finding the two vehicles was getting less and less likely, but he knew he had to, HAD to find them, dead or alive, preferably the latter.  
"seeing anything Blade?"  
Dusty's worried voice came through the radio. Blade didn't feel really good anymore, he even started to think perhaps Maru was right, after a second he took a deep breath and replied with a simple "no, nothing"  
Something didn't seem right.. Dusty suddenly got a feeling that something is wrong with the helicopter, something more than tiredness.. But before he could ask about it or say anything he saw something from the corner of his eye right on the edge of his lights.  
Dusty sped up and made a 180 turn, trying to find it whatever it was he thought he saw.  
From a thick black smoke he saw a dark square shaped "thing" on the ground and another one near there.  
He gasped to himself, already knowing deep down. As he got closer it was clear, there it was, what they were looking for  
"Blade…. I, i think i found them."  
Dusty's heart was shaking, he flew as slowly and as close as he could to get a better view of it, there were indeed a vehicles lyin ashes.  
Blade quickly turned and made his way towards where Dusty was circling.  
Dusty found a good clear landing near there and made his landing on the burnt down ground near the vehicle.  
He quickly went closer, the vehicle was completely black and hollow, the tires had melted away and his eyes were empty.  
Dusty had never really seen anything that sad and cruel in his freshly started career, he didn't know what to think of it, his mouth gaped open slightly and he felt his heart sinking. He barely heard a familiar helicopter approaching from behind him, Blade's lights made the view even more clear as he came closer, he was now standing right next to Dusty, panting heavily and painfully.  
Neither of them didn't say a word, Dusty slowly turned and made his way towards the other vehicle, the view wasn't much different from the first one.  
Dusty took a few moments to process what he was seeing, his mind was blank, Blade had seen it before through his career, it didn't disdurb him that deeply anymore but he was still extremely saddened.  
Blade radioed to the base and announced that they had found the vehicles, both of them but unfortunately.. Neither survived.  
After the short talk through the radio Dusty went back to Blade, he stood right next to him now, looking up to him, Blade really wasn't looking so good, he looked as if he could collapse right there and there, his eyes were red and barely open and he was still panting heavily.  
"Blade…"  
Dusty quietly whispered.  
This moment felt so dark, Dusty was getting really worried about the helicopter, something deep down in him told him he will not be able to fly back in such condition.  
"We should… go back.." the helicopter whispered, still panting, he turned over and went few meters away, ready to fly back up again.  
Dusty felt worry creep into his core, he didn't want things to get any worse and the memory of Blade's crash when he was still SEAT started to creep back into his mind.  
"Blade…. I.. I don't think you should fly.."  
Dusty felt nervousness rising in him when he saw the helicopter turning his engines back on, he knew Blade wouldn't listen to him, but something in him screamed to stop him before he hurt himsef.  
Dusty started panicing he wasn't sure what to do" Blade please! Don't go! You can't fly like this! Please! "  
However Blade was already rising into the air, slowly and painfully.  
Without thinking Dusty went right to Blade, trying to nip at him with his jaws but he was already too high up.  
When he was around 10 meters from the ground he felt he couldn't simply carry himself and his engine started to die out, Balde got scared and tried to slow down his rotors as quickly as possible to make a smooth landing on the ground.  
"BLADE!!!" He heard Dusty crying out his name before a sharp pain rushing through his whole body, suddenly his engine stalled and he spun mid air for few short moments before going towards the ground, he still had his landing gear out but he was scared to land on his side, however he was lucky enough to crash on his wheels, breaking all three of them.  
"Bladeee! Noo!!!"  
He heard Dusty almost crying, he didn't understand from which direction this voice was coming from, his head was spinning and everything around his started to fade into blackness.  
He felt the little plane nudging him gently before he completely lost consciousness.  
"Blade!! Blade can you hear me! Blade??"  
Dusty was almost crying at this point, he knew it will happen, he saw it coming, yet he still didn't find a way to stop him.  
Dusty pressed himself against the helicopter, against his side, he heard a slight uneasy breathing.  
" Atlest you are breathing… Don't worry, i'll help you…"  
"Patch come in, this is Cropphopper 7!"  
Dusty made a quick emergency call back to the base, he quickly announced about Blade's state and was told to wait for Windlifter to arrive. Poor sikorsky was exhausted as well, but they didn't have a choice, they did what had to be done for their own team.  
Dusty left his lights on so that it would be easier for Windlifter to find them, he pressed his side against Blade, almost like protecting him from something.  
"atleast you aren't bleeding.." Dusty quietly whispered, but then a thoughts of possible internal injuries came into his mind which made him even more worried now, he held his head against Balde to make sure he was always breathing.  
After few minutes, which seemed like forever Dusty heard a familiar engine sound approaching, he lifted his nose higher to shine his light into the sky, soon enough Windlifter was right above them and landed right in front of the injured helicopter.  
From his expression he could tell Windlifter was worried too.  
Dusty didn't dare to ask him about Blade's state or whether he will make it so he quickly started to put straps on Agusta instead, shaking from exhaustion and anxiety.  
When Blade was finally nicely secured to the straps, he looked at Windlifter, even though Windlifter didn't say that out, from his eyes he could tell that He too knew Blade might not make it if he doesn't get medical care ASAP.  
Windlifter started to lift Blade off the ground, wincing from pain of exhaustion.  
Dusty shut his eyes, he was worried sick.  
"Please be allright… Please"  
They both made their way back towards the base, Dusty flying right next to Windlifter, eyeing Blade the whole time.  
Until arriving.


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blade is conscious again!  
> Just wrote a bit Blade's own thought about his life and his situation.  
> Idk where to go with this story honestly.

Around 2 a clock at night the helicopter had woken up. Everyone had settled into their own hangars for night.   
Blade was lying on his mat in the medical hangar, he didn't see the room but he knew as much judging from the "hospital like smell" surrounding him.   
He quietly groaned and shifted a little on his sleeping mat, he realized he could at least move his wheels now, Maru must have fixed them because he remembered sharp pain around his landing equipment when he crashed, he was sure he had broke something but it didn't seem to matter now, it was okay, he was going to be okay.  
Blade always trusted Maru, he was able to save Dusty, he will be able to save him too. It wasn't probably even this bad.   
He looked around in the hangar silently, he wasn't able to see much since it was dark but he didn't need to, he felt safe there, he hated being injured, he hated feeling vulnerable.   
He didn't want to think about it right now bit deep down he still felt like he might let his team down like this, 'i shouldn't be here, how could i guide them if i am in such condition? I have to get back to position..'   
His body however didn't seem to be agreeing with his mindset, he felt tired and his body was dense, he felt like he couldn't even rise on his wheels right now, he didn't feel pain, but he just felt exhausted, in his body mostly, his mind not so much.   
He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, there was nothing to be seen anyway in this dark hangar.   
He started to wander around in his own thoughts, old memories and fuzzy dreams, he thought about why he became a rescue helicopter, he thought about how he was an actor, he thought about his parents who unfortunately had passed away in house fire when he was just a little copter.   
This thought didn't hurt him anymore, not as it used to, Nick had helped him to cope back then, he was immensely thankful to have him, Blade's thoughts shifted to old memories with Nick, how they shared their hangar at nights, how the always joked around with filming crew, and the time when Nick had expressed him how he really felt about him, they saw each other more than just friends, but they weren't in a romantic relationship either, well.. Not exactly at least.   
Their partnership used to be confusing, they often shared their most deepest thoughts and secrets and they kept close physical contact as well but they didn't think of eachother as romantic partners either, atleast they didn't admit it.   
Blade had hoped that this might become something and he might be able to express his true feelings to Nick, but he had usually brushed that out of his mind, until it was too late to say it…..   
Blade didn't move, his expression changed slightly when he remembered this horrible day again, he was never truly able to get away from it, in his current life he mostly concentrated on his job and his team, but now, laying here he had too much free time to think about past and it started to eat him up.   
He pressed his teeth together and tried to think about anything else, he tried to think about Dusty instead, how he had saved him, how he trained him long time ago and what Mayday had told about him, but then again he remembered, he almost had lost him too.   
He couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened to the poor SEAT then. He never thought he had physical disability holding him back, instead he just had to yell at him, he knew it was hard for new students, it always was, it was for him too, but he didn't seem to have enough patience back then and he didn't even want to listen to Dusty when he tried to tell him, instead he told him to go back, to go win himself another trophy, he was so hurt when Dusty had yelled him that he didn't even want to become a firefighter, he felt disappointed, he almost felt like a joke, standing in the middle of flames with this stupid stubborn plane until he told him.   
"I CAN'T! MY GEARBOX IS BUSTED! ALLRIGHT? That's why i pulled power!!"   
Blade only then noticed in how much pain this poor plane must be, having his ability to fly like a normal plane, taken away from him, and now he was risking his life to save his home from being shut down for safety measures.   
Ever since then, after Dusty was certified he tried to be more nice towards him, mpre friendly, like a good team leader should be.   
He was so glad Dusty had accepted it and didn't hold anything against him, he never turned away from him or disobey his orders during work.   
He felt so thankful to have him, he was thankful to have his whole team and he was willing to do anything to keep them.


End file.
